


Hero as Usual

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, future!fic, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Dean tries to do, his selfless nature always rears its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2015 SPN Writing Challenge. Prompt was Holiday Shopping. Hope you like it :)

Flustered was the only word that came to Deans mind. It was almost Christmas and his dumb ass was currently stuck in the longest check-out line he’d ever fucking seen. He’d wanted to find Sam the perfect gift, especially since they were settled down in a town that no one knew their true relation. They could just be Sam and Dean. They were new to the area, who shared a home, a car (for now; if Sam didn’t stop forgetting to move the car seat forward when he drove her, Dean swore to God…) and, most importantly a last name. They’d bought rings, said words in front of people and played their parts; no one knew and they needed to keep it that way.

So here Dean stood after weeks of trying to figure out what to get Sam, the 22nd of December, waiting behind a sea of impatient people all with the same task in mind. The only good thing is Sam believed him when he said he had a hunt lined up- information providing only- which gave him enough time to sneak away and get Operation:Wow Sammy, off the ground.

Dean craned his neck to look past the young mother with the crying baby and the older couple standing close together; clearly still in love after all this time. He sighed deeply, he’d be as old as them before this fucking line moved. From somewhere behind him, he heard shouting. He didn’t bother turning around, figuring it was just some disgruntled customer. 

When the shouting became closer and wildly more intense, he ventured a look behind him and saw three masked men with guns pointed at the young ladies behind the makeup counter. Without a second thought, he ducked out of line and snick his way toward the men. Dean hid on the opposite side of the counter as he waited for an opening. All he could see in his mind was the terrified women, well girls really; probably not much older than high school age. He found his opening and jumped at the closest man, taking him out at the knees and bringing them both to the ground. He scrambled and threw two quick punches, knocking the man out. Before Dean could get to his feet, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to his knees with enough force that Dean felt his shoulder fall out of its socket. He bit his lip to keep quiet and settled on his knees, cradling his elbow when his arm was released. He decided if he made himself seem like a hapless hero attempter, they’d see him as less of a threat. From the corner of his eye, he saw the three girls running and knew he’d at least done what he’d intended. However, from the look on the face of the nearest perpetrator, they were far from done with him. Before he could react, he felt something hard connect with the back of his head. He couldn’t fight the darkness that was quickly enveloping him.

~~Sam~~

Sam’s hand blindly groped to quiet the incessant ringing. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep waiting for Dean but he couldn’t help himself. Quickly realizing it wasn’t a tone he recognized, he immediately tensed. 

“Hello? Yes, this is Sam Winchester. Robbery...uh yes I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Sam hung up equally worried and confused. Dean shouldn’t have been anywhere near a store more less one being robbed. He was on a hunt, providing information and direction. How had that ended with Dean unconscious in a hospital? During this mental processing, Sam had automatically gotten dressed and walked out of the house. As much as he hated to admit it, he was glad Dean had found this place. It was central to the hospital (they’d used it more than once between Dean learning to cook more intricate dishes and Sam just being slightly klutzy) and the small downtown area. He ran the four blocks to the hospital and approached the desk nurse. 

“Excuse me. I’m here about Dean Winchester?” He watched impatiently as she searched her computer and told him he was still being tended to in the ER and that he would have to wait. Sam took deep breaths all the way to the ER waiting area. How the fuck did this happen? Dean had promised to not get physically involved, they didn’t do that shit anymore. Before Sam could let his anger take him over, a doctor called Deans name. He jumped up and followed when he was instructed. 

“Mr Winchester…”

“Dean. Please, just Dean.” It always felt weird to hear Dean called by such a formal name.

“Of course. Dean will be okay with some time. He has a concussion, a dislocated left shoulder, and a number of bruises including a couple of ribs. No broken bones or anything of the sort. You know, he really is a hero. Thanks to him, no one was seriously hurt.”

Sam sighed as he realized they were outside the cubicle that housed his brother, ‘Just Dean,’ he thought absently. Before he noticed the doctor had left him to see Dean. Sam moved the curtain aside and furrowed his brow as he saw the state Dean was in. “Dean…” He was never prepared to see Dean like this. Not when he was young. Not when they were hunting together. And especially not now when they’re supposed to be living a quiet, safe life. His hand rested gently on Deans jaw, his thumb caressing Deans cheek. 

“Sm’my?” Dean fought to open his eyes when he felt a large hand on his face. There was only one person who touched him that intimately. He managed to crack his eyes open, taking in Sams figure beside a bed. “Where?”

Sam smiled fondly down at him, “You’re in the hospital, Dean. Apparently you’re a hero. As usual.”

Dean grunted in disapproval. “Did what any’ne would do.” He hated when people praised him for doing the right thing. It was just what he did, he didn’t need acknowledgement. 

A chuckle escaped Sam, “Regardless. I thought you were hunting?”

Dean sighed and motioned for Sam to sit. “I needed to get your gift. It took me so long to decide and when I did, I only had a few days left. A hunt like that was the only way I could think of to convince you to stay at home. I should’ve just told you but you’ve always been able to get me to tell you everything. I’m sorry, Sammy.”

Sam wanted to be mad that Dean lied, he wanted to hold that grudge but he just couldn’t. Between the bruises on his face and the real sorrow in his eyes, Sam conceded. “Shh..you should rest. It’s all okay. Don’t worry. Although I do have one question.” He waited until he had his brothers full attention, “What were you going to get me?”

Dean chuckled, “It’s probably pretty stupid but you mentioned wanting to replace your watch. I had one all picked out and was waiting to pick it up from the engraving I had set up.” He shrugged, “looks like it’ll be after Christmas now.”

Sam hid the surprise at Dean’s thought, “Dean. You’re safe, and relatively unharmed. That’s all I need right now.” He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Deans lips. “You’re all I ever need.”

Dean tilted his head at Sam and a small smirk graced his lips, “Bitch.”

Sam laughed, “jerk.” He leaned back in his chair as Dean let his eyes drift closed and began thinking of all the things he’d need to take care of his hero brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr [here](hellsqueen.co.vu)


End file.
